The present invention relates to a tool adapted to be attached to a robot assembly for the robotic application of liquid to a work surface.
Robots have been utilized for the robotic application of liquids such as paint or paint primers to work surfaces. A typical example is the application of primer to the edge of a windshield glass used in the construction of vehicles.
The robotic application of fluid to the work surface in these situations involves several problems. It is often difficult to position the tool accurately with respect to the work surface, particularly when the work surface is irregular in all three dimensions. For example, a windshield glass is irregular in a horizontal plane, but also is irregular in a vertical direction.
Another problem with tools for applying paint or liquid to a work surface is the ability to maintain constant film thickness across the length of the bead of primer that is being provided by the tool.
It is also important that the tool be easily maintained and that dripping be held to a minimum.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved tool guide which is attachable to a robot for the application of liquid to a work surface.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a tool holder which holds the tool in precise and constant location with respect to the robot which moves the tool.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved dauber device with a built-in check valve which prevents the introduction of fluid to the dauber when the tool is not in use.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool which applies a very uniform thin layer of primer to the work surface.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool which is positively held by the robot and which maintains the accuracy of the location of the film to very close tolerances.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a device which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a tool holder which includes a safety shut-off device for shutting off the robot in the event that the tool moves beyond a predetermined limit.